kingofthehillfandomcom-20200223-history
Raise the Steaks
Raise the Steaks is the two hundred-nineteenth episode of King of the Hill. It was first aired on November 18, 2007. The episode was written by Paul Corrigan and Brad Walsh, and directed by Robin Brigstocke. Synopsis After buying tough, unsavory steaks at the Mega Lo Mart, Hank, at Appleseed's suggestion, visits the town co-op in search of better meat. After falling in love with the delicious organic food, Hank becomes a co-op volunteer and co-owner and revolutionizes the store with simple business lessons he learned from Strickland. However, when Hank learns that Mega Lo Mart buys the town co-op store, he expects the employees to protest, but they all enjoy their cut of the deal, save for Appleseed, who frees the cows, a rooster and a hen and relocate them to Hank's backyard and uses the yard as a farm, which goes poorly as the Hill residence lacks the open space the animals need for free farming. When two cows break the fence down, an angry, startled Kahn is sent into a panic after finding one cow drinking out of the pool and another eating a bush. Kahn angrily blames Hank for the destruction of his yard and Kahn reports this to the police. However, Appleseed gets the cows out of there safely before the police arrive. Hank, Peggy, and Bobby unhappily return to eating Mega Lo Mart brand steaks, but Hank receives a letter from Appleseed, who has acquired a legitimate farm and now works at proper care of the animals. The letter includes photo of Appleseed and a newborn calf named "Hank". Staring lovingly at the photo, Hank remarks, "Delicious." Goofs * In the first scene of the episode, Hank takes all the steaks off of the grill and sets them on the table. At first, the plate only has 6 steaks and 4 are quickly snatched up. However, when the camera shifts, the plate seems to have between 8-10 steaks still on the plate. * As Peggy is asking about the steaks around the table, Peggy is chewing a piece. However in the next shot as Hank is looking at everyone's plates, Peggy's steak is shown to be complete. Notes * Bill made a comment about not trusting hippies due to not being responsible. This may be a reference to when he was hanging out with a group of hippies and lived with them for while in the Season 8 episode Phish and Wildlife. * Appleseed makes his 3rd and final appearance in the series. His first two appearance are in the Season 8 episode Phish and Wildlife and the Season 10 episode Bill's House. * We learn Hank has no respect for people who eat their steaks well done. * When Hank arrives at the co-op, a van can be seen in the parking lot with the bears from Grateful Dead on its side. This very same van is seen in the episode Phish and Wildlife, among the other vehicles belonging to the hippies. * When Peggy walks into the kitchen after Hank takes the cows, she is singing "The Battle of New Orleans" by Jimmy Driftwood. Stinger Quote Hank: "It's the best steak I have ever eaten. Hank: Appleseed " Category:Episodes Category:Season 12